Plant seedlings or shoots typically are planted in individual pots, in a flat of several containers or simply in spaced locations in a flat. The plants are handled and transported in those containers until time to transplant them to a larger pot or into the ground. The costs for making and handling individual pots is relatively high and a recycling or refuse problem is created. Handling and transporting groups of plants in flats can be inconvenient.
It is desired to have a form retaining mold for the retention and growing of a seedling or shoot, which suffices without a flower pot or similar, discrete, external container, and which requires little fertilizer. Nevertheless, the seedling or shoot should be able to grow immediately upon watering and should be able to find within the very mold and in sufficient quantities the nutrients required for its growth, including water. The mold should also be made at an attractive cost.